northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Colors Of Navigation
Colors Of Navigation (ナビゲーションの色 Nabigēshon no iro; often shortened to ColoNavi/CoroNavi) is an action tokusatsu series produced by GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions and Protocol Entertainment. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and directed by Hiroko Matsuoka, the series premiered on June 27, 2016, replacing The Watchtower, on GP-NET Afternoon Delight Treats. It concluded on January 6, 2017 and it was replaced by Into the Arrows, for a total of 140 episodes. Child star Jade Ramones of the all-kids pop group, PRISM, stars in the series as the protagonist, while Yuusuke Kanzaki as the main villain. Synopsis A dance competition was happened every weekends at the Raia Dance Stage in Ohshima City. But this was change when a group of creatures called Fanta invaded the city. To solve this problem, a popular dance group called Navigation Crew Squad conducted an investigation about the invasion of the Fanta Monsters. Meanwhile, Navigation Crew Squad's team member Ryoka Okamoto was chosen to become the Meister Navigator in order to fight the Fanta Monsters to save the Ohshima City. Characters Navigation Crew Squad *Yui Saehara - team leader *Ryoka Okamoto *Akira Uesugi *Harold Mitchell *Kouta Marubishi *Erika Ono *Hikari Takeda Triskelion Troopers *Patrick *Troy *Frank Rave Dance Crew *Yahiro Naganuma Mnemonics Dance Squad *Shermaine Santiago *Takeru Domyouji Movie Exclusive Dance Groups *Pop Meet Group *Team Shout Out *Sengoku Braves Allies *Takeshi Kataoka *Renn Asakura *Irene Ashihara *Dr. Kumiko Yamada *DJ Mighty Gen (movie only) Villains Fanta Syndicate *Mikoto Nagaoka *Fanta Monsters Movie Exclusive Navigators Arsenal Henshin Device *Navigator Buckle *Navigator Discs Weapons *Meister Saber - Meister Navigator's Personal Weapon *Rush Hammer - Rush Navigator's Personal Weapon *Strike Blaster - Strike Navigator's Personal Weapon Episodes All of the episode titles are completely in English, and in all-caps. Similar to Monsters In The Sea, the episodes referred here are "Case Nos." #Case No. 1: INVESTIGATION STARTS (06/27/2016) #CONInvestigationStarts #Case No. 2: ATTACKING, DIMINISHING (06/28/2016) #CONAttackingDiminishing #Case No. 3: OF GRASPS AND GROOVES (06/29/2016) #CONOfGraspsAndGrooves #Case No. 4: ARGUMENTS (06/30/2016) #CONArguments #Case No. 5: NEXT PLANS (07/01/2016) #CONNextPlans #Case No. 6: ANOTHER CASE COMES (07/04/2016) #CONAnotherCaseComes #Case No. 7: THE DANCE SHOWDOWN PRACTICE (07/05/2016) #CONDanceShowdownPractice #Case No. 8: LET'S DO OUR DANCE (07/06/2016)#CONDoOurDance #Case No. 9: HERE COMES THE ATTACK (07/07/2016) #CONHereComesTheAttack #Case No. 10: CONFIDENTIALS (07/08/2016) #CONConfidentials #Case No. 11: TRANCE (07/11/2016) #CONTrance #Case No. 12: SECOND THOUGHTS (07/12/2016) #CONSecondThoughts #Case No. 13: FRIGHTENED AND IN TROUBLE (07/13/2016) #CONFrightenedAndInTrouble #Case No. 14: TRIGGER THE ENEMY (07/14/2016) #CONTriggerTheEnemy #Case No. 15: THE ALL-OUT RUMBLE SHOWDOWN (07/15/2016) #CONAllOutRumbleShowdown #Case No. 16: FATEFUL MYSTERY (07/18/2016) #CONFatefulMystery #Case No. 17: TO CHASE OR NOT TO CHASE (07/19/2016) #CONToChaseOrNotToChase #Case No. 18: ENTER RUSH NAVIGATOR (07/20/2016) #CONEnterRushNavigator #Case No. 19: MEISTER RUSH (07/21/2016) #CONMeisterRush #Case No. 20: ANOTHER NAVIGATOR ENTERS (07/22/2016) #CONAnotherNavigatorEnters #Case No. 21: RAGE FOR COURAGE (07/25/2016) #CONRageForCourage #Case No. 22: FORBIDDEN ATTACK (07/26/2016) #CONForbiddenAttack #Case No. 23: TRUTH OR CONSEQUENCE (07/27/2016) #CONTruthOrConsequence #Case No. 24: ANOTHER TROUBLE HAPPENS AGAIN (07/28/2016) #CONAnotherTroubleHappensAgain #Case No. 25: A TEST OF COURAGE (07/29/2016) #CONATestOfCourage #Case No. 26: INVASION OF THE NOCTURNALS (08/01/2016) #CONInvasionOfTheNocturnals #Case No. 27: NAVIGATOR-NOCTURNAL SHOWDOWN (08/02/2016) #CONNavigatorNocturnalShowdown #Case No. 28: TROUBLE AND TERRIBLE (08/03/2016) #CONTroubleAndTerrible #Case No. 29: PREPARATIONS FOR THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN (08/04/2016) #CONPreparationsForTheUltimateShowdown #Case No. 30: THE ULTIMATE NAVIGATOR-NOCTURNAL SHOWDOWN (08/05/2016) #CONUltimateNavigatorNocturnalShowdown #Case No. 31: CHASE NAVIGATOR STRIKES (08/08/2016) #CONChaseNavigatorStrikes #Case No. 32: TERRIBLE INVESTIGATIONS (08/09/2016) #CONTerribleInvestigations #Case No. 33: A GREAT WAY TO ESCAPE AWAY (08/10/2016) #CONAGreatWayToEscapeAway #Case No. 34: MEISTER-CHASE BREAKDOWN (08/11/2016) #CONMeisterChaseBreakdown #Case No. 35: COUNTDOWN TO THE CROSSOVER (08/12/2016) #CONCountdownToTheCrossover #Case No. 36: PERSERVERANCE TO WIN (08/15/2016) #CONPerserveranceToWin #Case No. 37: COURAGE IS THE REAL KEY (08/16/2016) #CONCourageIsTheRealKey #Case No. 38: OF THE REVENGE MISSION (08/17/2016) #CONOfTheRevengeMission #Case No. 39: THE BRAVE NAVIGATOR ENTERS (08/18/2016)#CONTheBraveNavigatorEnters #Case No. 40: A BLAST FROM THE CHASE (08/19/2016) #CONABlastFromTheChase #Case No. 41: THE PERFECTIONIST STRIKE (08/22/2016) #CONThePerfectionistStrike #Case No. 42: OF TRIALS AND CONSEQUENCES (08/23/2016) #CONOfTrialsAndConsequences #Case No. 43: THE BIG NAVIGATION PROBLEM (08/24/2016) #CONTheBigNavigationProblem #Case No. 44: MEISTER'S IN BIG TERROR TROUBLE (08/25/2016) #CONMeistersInBigTerrorTrouble #Case No. 45: IS THIS A BIG TROUBLE FOR US? (08/26/2016) #CONIsThisABigTroubleForUs #Case No. 46: TROUBLESHOOT NAVIGATION (08/29/2016) #CONTroubleshootNavigation #Case No. 47: DESTINATION TO REVERSE ACTION (08/30/2016) #CONDestinationToReverseAction #Case No. 48: BACK TO HELL (08/31/2016) #CONBackToHell #Case No. 49: FORBIDDEN MYSTERIES OF THE PAST (09/01/2016)#CONForbiddenMysteriesOfThePast #Case No. 50: THE GREAT OHSHIMA CRISIS (09/02/2016) #CONTheGreatOhshimaCrisis #Case No. 51: FANTA MONSTERS INVADE (09/05/2016) #CONFantaMonstersInvade #Case No. 52: OPERATION PROJECT RAINBOW (09/06/2016) #CONOperationProjectRainbow #Case No. 53: MEISTER NAVIGATOR IS MISSING (09/07/2016) #CONMeisterNavigatorIsMissing #Case No. 54: SEARCH THE MEISTER NAVIGATOR (09/08/2016) #CONSearchTheMeisterNavigator #Case No. 55: THE TROUBLE COMES BACK (09/09/2016) #CONTheTroubleComesBack #Case No. 56: CHASE STRIKES BACK (09/12/2016) #CONChaseStrikesBack #Case No. 57: ICE NAVIGATOR TO THE RESCUE (09/13/2016) #CONIceNavigatorToTheRescue #Case No. 58: GO AHEAD AND TAKE TURNS (09/14/2016) #CONGoAheadAndTakeTurns #Case No. 59: BRAVE-ICE VERSUS CHASE (09/15/2016) #CONBraveIceVSChase #Case No. 60: MEISTER NAVIGATOR RETURNS (09/16/2016) #CONMeisterNavigatorReturns #Case No. 61: AWAKEN THE RAINBOW INSTINCT (09/19/2016)#CONAwakenTheRainbowInstinct #Case No. 62: SUDDEN INSTINCT APPEARANCE (09/20/2016) #CONSuddenInstinctAppearance #Case No. 63: THE GREAT DANCE SHUTDOWN? (09/21/2016) #CONTheGreatDanceShutdown #Case No. 64: REVIVING THE DANCE SHOWDOWN (09/22/2016) #CONRevivingTheDanceShowdown #Case No. 65: DANCE TO BREAK CHASE:S CODE (09/23/2016) #CONDanceToBreakChasesCode #Case No. 66: THE MASSIVE INFILTRATION (09/26/2016) #CONTheMassiveInfiltration #Case No. 67: GETTING NAVIGATORS IN TROUBLE (09/27/2016) #CONGettingNavigatorsInTrouble #Case No. 68: RAPID MEISTER NAVIGATOR (09/28/2016) #CONRapidMeisterNavigator #Case No. 69: THE FREEZING TURN POINT (09/29/2016) #CONTheFreezingTurnPoint #Case No. 70: NAVIGATOR COLOR STATE (09/30/2016) #CONNavigatorColorState #Case No. 71: AWAKENING THE NEXT SEMI-COLORED (10/03/2016) #CONAwakeningTheNextSemiColored #Case No. 72: NAVIGATOR INSTINCTS ADDED (10/04/2016) #CONNavigatorInstinctsAdded #Case No. 73: THE NEXT RIVAL DANCE GROUP (10/05/2016) #CONTheNextRivalDanceGroup #Case No. 74: NO DOUBTS AND SUSPICIONS (10/06/2016) #CONNoDoubtsAndSuspicions #Case No. 75: GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE (10/07/2016) #CONGetReadyForTheNextBattle #Case No. 76: CLASH TO PAYBACK (10/10/2016) #CONClashToPayback #Case No. 77: AND DO YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING? (10/11/2016) #CONAndDoYouRememberAnything #Case No. 78: DESTRUCTION OF THE NAVIGATORS (10/12/2016) #CONDestructionOfTheNavigators #Case No. 79: OF SEVERAL TRUTHS AND CONSEQUENCES (10/13/2016) #CONOfSeveralTruthsAndConsequences #Case No. 80: NAVIGATOR DANCE BREAKDOWN (10/14/2016) #CONNavigatorDanceBreakdown #Case No. 81: WELCOME BACK, BLAZE NAVIGATOR (10/17/2016) #CONWelcomeBackBlazeNavigator #Case No. 82: THE NAVIGATOR'S PAYBACK (10/18/2016) #CONTheNavigatorsPayback #Case No. 83: COME ON AND NEVER GIVE UP (10/19/2016) #CONComeOnAndNeverGiveUp #Case No. 84: NAVIGATORS QUEST BEGINS (10/20/2016) #CONNavigatorsQuestBegins #Case No. 85: ANOTHER TROUBLE AGAIN? (10/21/2016) #CONAnotherTroubleAgain #Case No. 86: OPERATION ICE DEFROST (10/24/2016) #CONOperationIceDefrost #Case No. 87: LET'S START FREEZING INTRUDERS (10/25/2016) #CONLetsStartFreezingIntruders #Case No. 88: NAVIGATE AWAY OR TO DEFEAT (10/26/2016) #CONNavigateAwayOrToDefeat #Case No. 89: GET THOSE INTRUDERS AWAY FROM US (10/27/2016) #CONGetThoseIntrudersAwayFromUs #Case No. 90: TO THE NEXT NAVIGATOR MISSION (10/28/2016) #CONToTheNextNavigatorMission #Case No. 91: GHOST NAVIGATOR RETURNS (10/31/2016) #CONGhostNavigatorReturns #Case No. 92: BUT WE ARE NOT DONE YET (11/01/2016) #CONButWeAreNotDoneYet #Case No. 93: TERRIBLE SITUATION OCCURS (11/02/2016) #CONTerribleSituationOccurs #Case No. 94: NOW IT'S THE NAVIGATOR'S TURN (11/03/2016) #CONNowItsTheNavigatorsTurn #Case No. 95: CHASE UPGRADE (11/04/2016) #CONChaseUpgrade #Case No. 96: THE PROJECT BIG BANG THEORY (11/07/2016) #CONTheProjectBigBangTheory #Case No. 97: MEISTER NAVIGATOR IN FULL THROTTLE (11/08/2016) #CONRyokaInFullThrottle #Case No. 98: THE GREATEST NAVIGATOR ESCAPE (11/09/2016) #CONTheGreatestNavigatorEscape #Case No. 99: OPERATION THE NEXT TARGET (11/10/2016) #CONOperationTheNextTarget #Case No. 100: MEISTER NAVIGATOR 100 PLUS (11/11/2016) #CONMeisterNavigator100 #Case No. 101: AWAKENING FINAL SEMI-COLORED (11/14/2016) #CONAwakeningFinalSemiColored #Case No. 102: THE DECISION OF DANCE SHOWDOWN (11/15/2016) #CONTheDecisionOfDanceShowdown #Case No. 103: A TRIP TO HAPPY LAND?! (11/16/2016) #CONATripToHappyLand #Case No. 104: OH, THIS IS RAPID AWESOME! (11/17/2016) #CONOhThisIsRapidAwesome #Case No. 105: THE MYSTERIOUS RAINBOW DISC (11/18/2016) #CONTheMysteriousRainbowDisc #Case No. 106: WHAT'S THE NEXT PLAN? (11/21/2016) #CONWhatsTheNextPlan #Case No. 107: DANCE RUMBLE SHOWDOWN (11/22/2016) #CONDanceRumbleShowdown #Case No. 108: GOING UNDER NONSENSE (11/23/2016) #CONGoingUnderNonsense #Case No. 109: MADE TO BE JUST SERIOUS (11/24/2016) #CONMadeToBeJustSerious #Case No. 110: FOR THE BASELESS REVELATION (11/25/2016) #CONForTheBaselessRevelation #Case No. 111: THE CLOSE PROTOCOL OPS (11/28/2016) #CONTheCloseProtectionOps #Case No. 112: HURRY UP AND DO ANOTHER ACTION (11/29/2016) #CONHurryUpAndDoAnotherAction #Case No. 113: GET GOING, KEEP GOING (11/30/2016) #CONGetGoingKeepGoing #Case No. 114: HERE COMES NEW FANTA MONSTERS (12/01/2016) #CONHereComesNewFantaMonsters #Case No. 115: ANY TROUBLES OUT THERE? (12/02/2016) #CONAnyTroublesOutThere #Case No. 116: NEVER MIND, NAVIGATORS (12/05/2016) #CONNeverMindNavigators #Case No. 117: HERE WE ARE THE TEAM NAVIGATORS (12/06/2016) #CONHereWeAreTheTeamNavigators #Case No. 118: ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT LEVEL? (12/07/2016) #CONAreYouReadyForTheNextLevel #Case No. 119: THE TWO TAKING THE TURNS (12/08/2016) #CONTheTwoTakingTheTurns #Case No. 120: GOING AHEAD THIS IS THE WAY (12/09/2016) #CONGoingAheadThisIsTheWay #Case No. 121: TAKE OVER ULTIMATE RAINBOW (12/12/2016) #CONTakeOverUltimateRainbow #Case No. 122: CHASING TWO NAVIGATORS (12/13/2016) #CONChasingTwoNavigators #Case No. 123: NEXT TARGET OPERATIONS PART 2 (12/14/2016) #CONNextTargetOperationsPart2 #Case No. 124: OH, MY TEAM NAVIGATORS! (12/15/2016) #CONOhMyTeamNavigators #Case No. 125: IS IT A PRE-HOLIDAY SURPRISE? (12/16/2016) #CONIsItAPreHolidaySurprise #Case No. 126: BEHOLD IN THE NEXT TARGET (12/19/2016) #CONBeholdInTheNextTarget #Case No. 127: PRE-HOLIDAY CRISIS STARTS (12/20/2016) #CONPreHolidayCrisisStarts #Case No. 128: ARE YOU AFRAID TO LOSE? (12/21/2016) #CONAreYouAfraidToLose #Case No. 129: READY TO PREPARE THE BATTLE (12/22/2016) #CONReadyToPrepareTheBattle #Case No. 130: IT'S TIME FOR CHRISTMAS! (12/23/2016) #CONItsTimeForChristmas #Case No 131: WHAT'S THE NEXT SURPRISE? (12/26/2016) #CONWhatsTheNextSurprise #Case No. 132: EVERYBODY MUST STEP UP (12/27/2016) #CONEverybodyMustStepUp #Case No. 133: TRAITS OF A NAVIGATOR (12/28/2016) #CONTraitsOfANavigator #Case No. 134: WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW? (12/29/2016) #CONWhatAreWeGoingToDoNow #Case No. 135: COUNTDOWN TO THE NEW YEAR (12/30/2016) #CONCountdownToTheNewYear #Case No. 136: FIRST DAY OF THE NEW YEARS (01/02/2016) #CONFirstDayOfTheNewYears #Case No. 137: THE FINAL CRISIS STARTS HERE (01/03/2017) #CONTheFinalCrisisStartsHere #Case No. 138: ARE WE GONNA END HERE? (01/04/2017) #CONAreWeGonnaEndHere #Case No. 139: WE DON'T WANT TO LOSE (01/05/2017) #CONWeDontWantToLose #Case No. 140: THE FINAL SHOWDOWN OF THE NAVIGATORS (01/06/2017) #CONFinale Cast *Ryoka Okamoto / Meister Navigator (岡本 涼香 / マイスターナビゲーター Okamoto Ryōka/Maisutā Nabigētā): Jade Ramones (ラモーンズ ジェイド Ramōnzu Jeido; PRISM) *Hiroyuki Abe / Rush Navigator (阿部 博之 / ラッシュナビゲーター Abe Hiroyuki / Rasshu Nabigētā): Takeshi Origata (織形 武史 Origata Takeshi) *Sayuri Nagasaki / Strike Navigator (長崎 さゆり / ストライクナビゲーター Nagasaki Sayuri / Sutoraiku Nabigētā): Kaori Minami (南 かおり Minami Kaori) *Yui Saehara / Brave Navigator (冴原 結衣 / ブレイブナビゲーター Saehara Yui / Bureibu Nabigētā): Mika Horie (堀江 美佳 Horie Mika) *Akira Saehara (冴原 晃 Saehara Akira): Rina Morimoto (森本 リナ Morimoto Rina) *Harold Mitchell (ハロルド・ミッチェル Harorudo Mitcheru): Shotaro Kobayashi (小林 正太郎 Kobayashi Shotarō) *Kouta Marubishi (丸菱 孝太 Marubishi Kōta): Ryotaro Matsuda (松田 涼太郎 Matsuda Ryōtarō) *Erika Ono (小野 エリカ Ono Erika): Kazumi Tateishi (立石 和美 Tateishi Kazumi) *Hikari Takeda (武田 ヒカリ Takeda Hikari): Mandy Shiraishi (白石 マンディー Shiraishi Mandī) *Patrick / Engage Navigator (パトリック / エンゲージナビゲーター ''Patorikku / Engēji Nabigētā): Hiroya Ikeda (池田 博也 Ikeda Hiroya) *Troy (トロイ Toroi): Kazuhiro Inoue (井上 和博 Inoue Kazuhiro) *Frank (フランク Furanku): Travis Shinoda (篠田 トラビス Shinoda Trabisu) *Yahiro Naganuma / Ray Navigator (長沼 ヤヒロ / レイナビゲーター Naganuma Yahiro / Rei Nabigētā): Takeshi Sano (佐野 竹史 Sano Takeshi) *Takeshi Kataoka (片岡 武 Kataoka Takeshi): Toshiro Yanagi (柳 利郎 Yanagi Toshirō) *Renn Asakura (朝倉 レン Asakura Ren): Saeko Karasuma (烏丸 紗子 Karasuma Saeko) *Irene Ashihara (芦原 イレネ Ashihara Irene): Yumi Kawasaki (川崎 由美 Kawasaki Yūmi) *Dr. Kumiko Yamada (山田 久美子 Yamada Kumiko): Ryoko Ogami (大神 涼子 Ōgami Ryōko) *Shermaine Santiago / Blaze Navigator (シェルメイン · サンティアゴ / ブレーズナビゲーター Sherumein Santiago / Burēzu Nabigētā): Fumiko Sawashiro (沢城 文子 Sawashirō Fumiko) *Takeru Domyouji (道明寺 竹留 Domyōji Takeru): Ryusei Tanaka (田中 龍星 Tanaka Ryūsei) *Kotaro Aoki / Chase Navigator (青木 小太郎 / チェイスナビゲーター Aoki Kotarō / Cheisu Nabigētā): Yuusuke Kanzaki (神崎 雄介 Kanzaki Yūsuke) *Mikoto Nagaoka (長岡 美琴 Nagaoka Mikoto): Haruka Nagano (長野 春香 Nagano Haruka) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Meister Navigator: Rika Kataoka (片岡 梨佳) *Rush Navigator: Daisuke Hosokawa (細川 大介) *Strike Navigator: Yui Kirifuda (キリフダ ユイ) *Brave Navigator: Ryoko Maeda (前田 涼子) *Blaze Navigator: Tomomi Ryusei (龍星 智美) *Engage Navigator: Carl Izumi (泉 カール) *Ice Navigator: Genesis Yoshimura (吉村 ジェネシス) *Ray Navigator: Hajime Takaoka (高岡 肇) *Chase Navigator: RAION Permanent suit actors *Shotaro Iwasaki (岩崎 商太郎) *Warren Akazawa (赤沢 ウォレン) *Takeru Yamazaki (山崎 タケル) *Koichi Saitama (斎玉 幸一) *Shinpei Yamagata (山形 伸平) *Wataru Akashi (明石 渉) *Rai Hosogai (細貝 ライ) *Fumiko Kanzaki (神崎 文子) *Shinpei Harada (原田 晋平) *Ryotaro Inui (乾 亮太郎) *Hiroto Kaneda (金田 裕人) *Nobuo Deai (出合 ノブオ) Theme Songs Intro Theme *「Make A Way~NAVIGATION COLORS」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Ending Theme *「Falling Stars Of Nowhere」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *「Exciting Plus The Attitude」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Insert Songs *「DREAM TO NAVIGATE THROUGH COLORS (Ryoka Okamoto's Theme」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): R-HEISEI **Artist (歌): Jade Ramones (of PRISM) *「DANCE OF NAVIGATION (Navigation Crew Squad Dance Theme)」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition (作曲): R-HEISEI **Arrangement(編曲): DJ Reiko Ghost **Artist (歌): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (of Faiz Broadcasting Network) feat. The Ghost Mafia Crew *「Triskelion Countdown」 (Triskelion Troopers Theme) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *「NAVIGATION STARS (Dance Showdown Theme)」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition(作曲): R-HEISEI **Arrangement(編曲): DJ Reiko Ghost **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *「Go For It! ~NOCTURNAL NAVIGATION~ (Colors Of Navigation VS. Nocturnal Project Special Crossover: NOCTURNAL NAVIGATION SHOWDOWN Theme)」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *「WHEN THE CLOCK STRIKES AT BRAVE (Brave Navigator's Theme)」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Spin-off series : All-Out Showdown}} GP-NET announced in March 12, 2017, that there will be a spin-off for this series. The series' spin-off, Colors Of Navigation: All-Out Showdown was slated to air this August. Notes *This series is said to be based on the 9th Tokushu-tai series, Tokushu-tai Ghost Hunters, and melodrama series, Diary Of A Street Dancer, which also involves breakdance in a tokusatsu series. See also *List of GP-NET TV series *Tokushu-tai Ghost Hunters *Diary Of A Street Dancer Category:2016 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:North Chevronian Tokusatsu series Category:2017 North Chevronian TV series endings